Whatever These Kids Call Love
by Big Diesel
Summary: Being a college student isn't easy. Having a girlfriend isn't easy. Having two girlfriends and involved in a polyamorous relationship is definitely not easy. Follow the misadventures of Jaune as he tackles life alongside Blake and Yang. Moments of comedy, love, romance, and the occasional family squabble in this 'classic' story. {Modern AU} {Bumbleby x Knightshade x Dragonslayer}
1. Bumbleby and Their Slaying Knight!

_**Ladies and gentleman...Bumbleby and Their Slaying Knight!**_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the village surrounding Vale. It was the type of day in which there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Spring was slowly crawling from under the blankets of the melting snow. The sound of birds chirping at a nearby tree signified that winter was dying and spring was here to stay from the time being.

In a particular townhome in an ordinary quiet suburban neighborhood, a different tune was motioning within. The sound of 909Memphis was serenading the home along with the smell of fresh coffee and burning cinnamon incense. Breakfast was on the table but it was left unattended. Sounds of laughter and moans were looming from the adjacent bedroom nearby the kitchen.

Within the confines of the bedroom, there were two good friends who decided to have a little fun. A little morning delight.

Her lips brushed Blake. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Blake wanted to pull away before she lost myself but she couldn't seem to. In that minty moment, the brunette's senses have been seduced and she could no longer think straight.

"Baby" she whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Blake smiled, her heart fluttering at Yang's voice as she clasped her hands on either side of Yang's face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful a one, she thought, as she leaned in for another.

Yang smiled as she returned to Blake. She went next to the Faunus and began gently patting her pants where her pussy resided. Blake instantly moaned on contact. Amazing by the reaction, Yang rubbed harder. She did a few strokes but decided to go further. Blake tried to resist, but she was unable to move. Yang continued rubbing her pants as Blake moaned deeper. She reached over Blake's pants and took them off, exposing her damp, silky blue panties.

"Sexy panties," said Yang. "Saving them for someone special, or saving them for me?"

"If you are the special one, then this kitty has found it," cried Blake as she gave the blonde a wink.

"With pleasure," replied Yang as she rubbed Blake's pussy. She rubbed all over her panties. She knew the right places to stimulate her.

"Jesus, you're beautiful. You are making me really my pussy drown with those gorgeous tits," replied Yang before starting to kiss her breasts. She had her hand on one and her mouth on the other, tugging it with her fingers around her areolas. Blake winced, only exciting the blonde as she continued. With both of her extremities bound, there was nothing she could do but to endure Yang's advances.

Yang went and began kissing Blake against her neck. Blake felt her rough tongue against her neck. Since she wasn't used to it, she couldn't help how pleasurable it was. Admittedly, she was hitting all of the right places. And it took a woman to know the best spots, she thought. As much as she tried to resist, she gave in and embellished herself in the pleasure.

"What's this," asked Yang as she noticed that Blake's body was relaxing and no longer tense. "Am I see my little kitten relaxed?" She placed her hand back on Blake's pussy. By now, it was throbbing and swollen with sweet nectar.

"This is more like it," said Yang as she began rubbing herself in her pussy, "Show me more of yourself, my little kitten."

"Meow," she purred.

Yang reached for her strap-on and rubbed herself against Blake's pussy. She used her dick to playfully tease her clit for a few moments while the Faunus was begging in frustration.

"Be gentle with me please," urged Blake. She closed his eyes, preparing for Yang's weapon.

"I will, Blake." She kissed her forehead. It felt sweet, giving her confirmation and assurance that everything was going to be okay. "I will be gentle with you always."

She positioned her dick to her cavern. She took her time. No longer being playful, she didn't want to have any pain as she entered. Blake stared at Yang. Seeing her eyes into the night gave her a feeling of being in a calm, tranquil sea. A sea that she wanted to be surrounded time after time after time.

She squirmed as she felt Yang enter. She grabbed on to the blonde's shoulders. Yang shifted her body to accommodate Blake's tightened cavern. She kept pressing forward. She saw the Faunus biting her lip each time she put it further.

"Are you okay," questioned Yang, being calm, quiet as possible.

"I am okay," confirmed Blake. "You can go a bit rougher. Just a bit."

Yang closed her eyes. She pressed to Blake's soft lips. They enveloped their lips, sealing the deal of their bond as she began thrusting into Blake's swollen pussy.

"You like this, baby," asked Yang while she rubbed one of Blake's supple breasts.

"Yes, make me your girl, baby. Harder, I want you to cream this snatch," replied Blake as she enjoyed the pleasure of Yang.

Blake began playing with her hair. She was biting her lips. She was laughing in excitement. She was so bewildered that she had appeared to have gone mad from the pleasure she was receiving from Yang, the woman who was her classmate and occasional rival.

Suddenly, Yang's juices were leaking from her pussy. The juices served as a lubricant for Blake as she thrust and drilled into her dick. "Change positions," she begged Yang. Yang got on the ground as Blake started riding Yang's dick like a cowgirl.

The girls were entranced by their pleasure. Engaged in this forbidden act of pleasure of the same sex. Blake tilted her head, embellished in the ecstasy. Her smile spread until she saw something distracting her. Yang felt Blake's body losing grip. She, too, turned to see what distracted her Faunus.

They noticed the knob of the closed bedroom door rattling. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing another quite familiar stranger. They watched the blonde-haired boy entered and closed the door. The blonde looked exhausted. He smelled of old coffee cake and pancake batter. The clothes he was wearing was covered in what looked like to be crumbs.

Whatever or however he looked, the girls were in smiles.

"Jaune!" The girls were rambunctious, happy and giggling as they saw their blonde returned home. Judging by the name tag on his chest, he had just returned home from work.

"Jesus, Blake, Yang!" Jaune took off his shoes and tossed them to the side. The blonde didn't pay it any mind to the naked girls as he sat on the foot of the bed. He wiped his face. His mind was on getting a hot bath and heading to sleep.

"I thought you girls were going to be busy looking for a job. Not getting busy doing a job," replied Jaune as he began massaging his feet. It wasn't long when he felt the woman's touch on his shoulder. Smelling the honeydew shampoo, he knew it had to be the Faunus.

"Aww, hard day at work got you being grumpy pants?" Blake teased him was gripping her hands on his shoulders. She buried her face into his hair, blowing gently and kissing his neck. "That's okay. Your big sisters are going to take care of the hardworking man."

Yang came from around them and worked her way to the floor. She purred as she clenched her teeth onto his socks. "That's right, Blake. Sorry for not following our task, baby. Let me make it up to you." She gave a Cheshire grin. "Have you eaten any breakfast, Jauney?"

"Don't...try...to...change...the...subject!" Each word was interrupted by Blake's kisses as her hands were becoming more sensual and the kisses began turning into licks. "How are...mmm...we...supposed...to live...off-campus...if...we...mmm Oum...don't have money to...mmm...to pay the rent?"

Yang ignored the question as she began pulling off his socks with her teeth. Once she pulled both of them off, she looked at Jaune with her doe eyes. "Let me ask you again, Jauney! Did you have any breakfast this morning?"

Jaune tilted his head in defeat. He raised his arms as Blake took off his shirt. "No, I haven't," he said as he sighed through his nose. Blake planted her tongue onto his neck. Jaune hissed as he felt his nipples become hard. Blake easily dug her fingers onto his nipples, kneading them like bread.

Meanwhile, Yang reached for Jaune's zipper. She purred alluringly as she slowly pulled down his pants. Blake was leverage as she pulled him onto the soft bed.

"Well, allow us to treat you, darling," replied Yang teasingly as she softly squeezed his balls through his boxers. "Your balls feel heavy, Jaune. You have to let it out sometimes." She blew onto his dick. "Sounds like we need to spend more time with you, baby."

"You guys are like rabbits," replied Jaune as Yang pulled down his boxers. Her eyes were wide as saucers when smelling the musk of manhood onto his now swollen cock. "I need a break from you guys from time to time. If it is not me, then you guys are…." It was interrupted when Blake dipped her tongue into his lips. She quickly broke the kiss. "Let me kiss these pretty lips for talking too damn much." She looked at Yang. "Get busy with the front porch. I have the attic." She looked at Jaune. "And maybe we should check the back porch as well," she said with a wink.

"Oh, Oum," said Jaune before feeling the suction of Yang's mouth.

"I am only kidding, sweetie," said Blake as she returned to kiss Jaune. _For now._

_**Ladies and gentleman, my name is Jaune Arc. I am nineteen, in college, a working man, and involved in a relationship with the most insatiable girls I have known during my days at Beacon Academy. Welcome to the story of my crazy life with my crazy, rambunctious, lovable girlfriends. The girls I wouldn't change for the world.**_

_**To be continued….**_


	2. A Dollar, A Dream and A Volvo!

_**Hey, readers. Welcome to another chapter of 'Whatever These Kids Call Love.' As a reminder, the characters in this story do not reflect their canon personality, thus acting extremely out of character. At some point, I will make a chapter explaining character dynamics. Aside from that, enjoy the story! This is an OOC Jaune x OOC Blake x OOC Yang (Bumbleby x Knightshade x Dragonslayer) love story.**_

Jaune only had a dollar and a dream. He wished he was speaking poetically but that was the truth. His car note bill came early and took the remaining funds from his savings. His food stamps wouldn't come for another couple of days. He didn't want to ask his parents because they have given his sister, Saphron a care package for her family and their second-child-to-be. Jaune slapped his face with his own palm, relishing in the moment of being a broke college student.

"Think you might need this." The voice he heard behind him belonged to his best friend, Ren. Dangling in his hand was a wrapper of wholesome goodness and easy cheer-upper.

"Fifty cent cakes," said Jaune as he delightfully took the cheap baked good.

"If he can't break bread, he's fake," replied Ren as he returned to the car.

Jaune and Ren were heading to work. Because Ren had the gas money, he didn't mind him carpooling. Since their Beacon days, there had each other backs like they were Butch and Sundance; Lone Ranger and Tanto; Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"I am temp outta funds myself. I put enough in the tank to get us here and back," replied Ren as he closed the door.

"No worries. Hopefully, my EBT card kicks in time and I can hustle it before payday," said Jaune as he put his car into gear.

"Don't make sense, Jaune. How are we working at one of the best coffeehouses in the village, and remain broke?" Ren scoffed as he reached for the pack of cigarettes in his hand. Mevius, imported from Japan, unfiltered.

Jaune turned on his signal as he drove into the street. "Your cigarette habit could be the start." He snickered.

"Screw you, baka," replied Lie Ren.

"Easy, Katsuki!"

"Whatever, Deku." He looked at the window. "Sitting on peanuts until we get paid on Monday." He blew into the air. "And today's Tuesday."

"We can also get a loan."

"Nah! That's a trap. Won't get caught into the system."

"We can ask Goodwitch to advance it."

Lie Ren scoffed once more. "Please. I will sell my left kidney to the black market before allowing to ask _her _for an advance." He grabbed his portion of the pastry. "A bitch like her would keep us under her debt for life."

"Glynda isn't that bad."

"Alright, keep telling yourself." He glared at the windshield, a habit he did when in search of police. Especially on what he was planning to do.

"I will do what I can," answered Jaune as he sighed once more. "Until my lazy girlfriends can go out and get jobs."

Ren dropped his dime-sized baggie when Jaune abruptly braked.

"Jesus, Jaune. Give your passenger some warning, eh?"

"Learn how to budget and quit burning your money away literally."

"Yeah, yeah!" Lie Ren was licking his cigar paper. "I still am in shock that you are dating not one but two girls. And it's Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long of all people." He whistled. "Lucky and jealous!"

Jaune laughed. "It's not easy as people make it out to be."

Lie Ren tasted his fingers of any residuals before lighting his morning blunt. Out of respect, the brunet lowered the window. He turned on some Nirvana as they were traveling on their thirty-minute commute to work. "C' mon, Jaune. One girl one day, another girl another day. You can have a combination and you can watch each other have pleasure. It's like PornHub but in real life."

"Once again, my perverted friend. It isn't like that," said Jaune as he switched lanes. "This isn't a relationship of lust." He had a small window to take a bite of his pastry. "It's deeper than that. Yang and Blake are girls I really care about and love. This isn't some get rock hard and fuck anytime kind of thing. We don't have orgies every day. Sometimes, nothing at all."

Ren nearly dropped his weed. "Seriously?" He waved his hand toward Jaune. "Feeling okay, buddy? Drinking the Kool-Aid, friend?"

Jaune overlooked his friend's disbelief as he turned up the volume to Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit." He knew someone like Ren, who was outside the circle of their home, wouldn't understand the dynamic of their relationship. Even in staying with them over the past few months, he is still learning the dynamic of their relationship.

Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna were already an established couple back in their Beacon days. Jaune envied their relationship because of their tenacity and their commitment to each other. He was friends with them throughout their entire time in high school. He frequented parties with them, attending concerts, having smoking sessions, and even gone on vacations with them along with other people.

It was Yang that initiated the first move. It was at the end of the year senior party when Yang asked Jaune to hang out with her and Blake at Blake's beach house. At first, Jaune didn't think anything of it. He had spent alone time with them and nothing ever occurred. He looked at them as good friends and he had thought it would remain so.

Later that evening, he, Yang, and Blake were relaxing at the pool. Blake's parents were out of town. Matter of factly, the Belladonnas didn't even know their daughter was using their spare key to spend the weekend at their beach house.

They were smoking their rapier-laced marijuana. They were listening to trip-hop. Jaune sat in a bean bag chair. The girls were cuddled up in another bean bag chair across from him. Jaune was also drinking some gin, accompanied by some orange juice as he was enjoying their company.

Jaune could never forget the words that came from Yang's soft lips.

_I like you. Blake likes you, too. Wanna fuck?_

Jaune nearly lost his breath when hearing those three sentences coming out of her mouth. Jaune thought she was joking. He looked onto Blake. She averted her eyes, nodding to the idea of it.

_Have you been eating the bologna?_

_I'm not kidding, Jaune. I have been interested in you for quite some time. Blake has as well._

_Blake? You? _

_If Yang is okay with it, then I want to as well, Jaune._

Yang explained that although they were a couple, they weren't lesbians. Yang described herself equally attracted to guys and girls. Blake, on the other hand, found women more attractive. However, she wouldn't deny a guy if the right one were to come. Yang explained that Blake has a weak constitution and shyness when it came to men. She believed that it was from her horrendous relationship with Adam Taurus.

The blonde teen was still in disbelief and had the plan to leave the area. It wasn't until Blake began taking off her clothes. Yang whispered something in the Faunus' ear in which the brunette complied. Blake positioned herself comfortably onto Jaune's lap and proceeded to kiss him. Yang watched, enjoying looking at her girlfriend having a kissing session with their friend.

When she was tired of looking, she proceeded in joining the duo.

Things led to another. Two things happened that night.

Jaune lost his virginity and gained two girls in return.

Jaune took the exit that was nearing his place of work. It was still a whirlwind to him on how the past few months led him. A few days after that, he began going on dates with them. A few weeks later, he began spending the night at their homes. And just a few months ago, they have rented a two-story duplex in the urban bedroom community of Vale.

Jaune was happy but nevertheless felt everything happened so fast.

"Be as it may, Jaune. You're lucky and blessed," said Ren as he was stubbing out his weed. "It isn't every day a guy can have that opportunity."

"And once more, Lie Ren, this is something that shouldn't be a goal of _busting a nut_ with two girls." Jaune had a burst of self-defecating laughter, knowing his best friend still has a lot to learn. "Sharing two girls, learning their likes, dislikes, faults. It is a big responsibility." He pulled the car into the parking lot of their job. He had a few minutes to spare before entering work.

"Hit me with it. How is it a dynamic," asked Ren.

Jaune lifted his head before putting his finger to his lip. "Yang is the most active when coming to sex. Yang can have sex all day, every day."

"A nymphomaniac?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Yang is hypersexual. That is her. She can control it if she wants and I will give her this, she wouldn't force it. If we say no, she would stop," said Jaune. "If she isn't having sex with us, she would go and masturbate in her room."

"And Blake?"

"Blake enjoys sex but she doesn't always have to have it," explained Jaune. "Blake can go five, six, even a week and a half without sex. Sex isn't her goal, love is," said Jaune. "Yang shows her love through action, touch. Blake is more through words, affection. Quoting yaoi, Yang is like a _seme_ and Blake is a _uke_. At least when they are together."

"Where do you fit into the mold?"

"There is a balance," he said adamantly. "I love sex but that isn't _always_ the goal. Who needs a partner when you have a good hand," he winked to Ren. "But, seriously. Yang is dominant with me at sex. She loves femdom but she does allow me to take over. She enjoys being dominated. Blake varies, based on moods. When she is hot to trot, she is definitely a power bottom."

"You freak me out with your logic sometimes, Jaune."

"Now you know where I am coming from. The dynamic isn't easy but it works for us," said Jaune. "At the same time, it's still new to me and I am also reading up on getting a better understanding of polygamy."

"I still can't believe you guys have separate rooms," said Ren. He scratched under his chin. "I would just be glad to have a girl to at least share a couch with me."

"What happened with Nora?"

He was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yeah...we are kind of on a break."

"I don't even want to know what you guys did again."

"What is important," retorted Ren, "is that you have a tiny little harem and you are acting so flaccid."

"We are not always in the mood," said Jaune. "Plus, we aren't ready to finally engage our relationship to that level on everyday sleeping. We do sleep together but not all of the time."

"_Love Hina, Vandread, Aki Sora, Tenchi Muyo_. A little harem and you still won't indulge," said Ren. "Oum, you guys are nineteen, not forty-five. Do that when you guys get old and gray."

Jaune laughed at Ren's comment as he opened the door. He closed it as Ren followed suit.

"Speaking of old and gray, you get your apron?"

Ren's eyes widened, panicked when feeling around his body. "Oh, shit! I forgot. I…."

Jaune popped open the trunk. "Inside, starched and ready."

"You're so good to me."

"Be a good friend and take out the trash at the end of our shift."

"I paid for gas money and got you this pastry."

"Umm, umm. Business is never personal, _Lie Ren_." He gave his best friend the peace sign. "Let's hurry up before the Boss Lady makes us clean the floor with toothbrushes again for our tardiness."

"One minute late and she treats us like bitches."

"Hey, continue with college and we can be great."

Ren scoffed. "Yeah, for sure. I just hope I can see graduation if I don't catch a charge for putting a hurting on that bitch."

Jaune grabbed Ren's shoulder. "Ren, take a break from WorldStar. They want their vernacular back."

"Understood."

"Change your wording, too. Especially when using the word 'bitch.' You were class valedictorian."

"Understood, Dad. Understood."

* * *

The coffee shop/diner, Valkyrie's, was situated in the center of the shopping center in the business district of the village. It served as the hub for people coming from all walks of life. It was home to poetry night, business meetings, small concerts, and a political venue.

On their best days, it was great for serving coffee.

It was through a friend of a professor at his college that knew the boss of Valkyrie's and offered him a job. Not wanting to live off food stamps, his allowances, and the money he shares from Yang and Blake's parents, he wanted something that belonged to him and felt fiscally responsible for. He was a son of farmers and he had never let hard work deterred him.

"Arc, Ren! You are almost a second late." The foot-stomping, arm-crossing, hairnet wearing blonde boss or affectionately their former teacher, Glynda Goodwitch sat at the table near the register. It wasn't long until they were opened for business.

Ren overlooked her as he clocked in for work. Arc put on his apron and begin situating the chairs from the table.

"Happy to see you here to start the day properly, Arc," responded Glynda as she made her way to the table. It was to his chagrin on the way she started their morning. She tapped her nails on the table. He could smell the leftover coffee cake on her apron, the smell of toothpaste on her breath, and the brewing attitude she always planned to release onto the employees.

And Jaune was definitely not an exception.

"Morning, Boss," said Jaune.

"Did your harem decided to give you a break this morning?"

He stopped. He could feel the smile looming from her hot breath. He wasn't going to allow her to start this morning. He proceeded to another table.

"If you mean, Blake and Yang. They are fine. In fact, they should be heading to school," said Jaune. Jaune knew Glynda was following him. Her bedeviling smile, that smirk.

"That's good to hear, Arc." Glynda cornered him. Jaune kept his composure. "So, they want to learn something more than the alkaline of each other's juices."

Jaune furrowed her eyes. Glynda hit a sore spot.

"I think it is time to open up shop." Jaune walked away as he was brewing from within.

"At some point, you will have to learn that Oum doesn't like what you are doing," retorted Glynda. "And when you are done being a meat vibrator, I can give you some help."

"_Fuck you!"_

"What was that, Jaune?"

"I said, _got you_."

Glynda returned to her post as Jaune unlocked the doors. Within his mind, he was saving up money for his future. As for now, he is majoring in agriculture, contemplating on running the family business following graduation.

Or that was what he told his parents. His true passion was...

"Jaune, let's get started. Neptune, Sun, and Velvet are waiting for us."

Jaune nodded, deciding to put his future plans on hold and get started on taking care of his customers.

_**Later….**_

"Seriously, Yang?! Do you have to do all of that? In here?"

Blake and Yang were finished with classes for the day. They wanted to see if Jaune would have time to catch a movie with them. However, Jaune told them that he was pulling another shift because his manager was understaffed. Being dedicated and ironically, underemployed, he thought the funds wouldn't hurt to get.

"What?" Yang raised her eyebrows at her lover. She decided to not pay her any mind. Her mind was focusing on getting that tricky hangnail at the end of her ring toe.

"You're going to get us in trouble with the manager," said Blake with urgency.

Yang furrowed her eyebrows. "For this?" She scoffed. "What the manager is going to do? Kick us out. We are paying patrons."

"Paying patrons," questioned Blake. "The only thing we do here is drinking free water or getting Jaune into trouble."

"Yeah? What's your point?!"

"We are causing more trouble than helping him, Yang!"

"Not my fault that one girl was coming onto him."

"He was being friendly. He always does that."

"Can't trust these women around here. Must be vigilant at all times."

"You're being delusional."

"No, a realist. Like in my criminology class, we must stay vigilant at all of our surroundings." She flicked her girlfriend's nose. "And...that...means...our...Jauney!"

"Criminology? I thought you were taking Psychology?"

Yang winked, stroking Blake's cheek. "Isn't being an undecided major a beautiful thing, baby?" With her foot on the table, she had her nail clipper to solve the problem. "Got that bugger...right...about...here!" She clipped the nail, causing it to propel from the table, bouncing off the window before landing it into a coffee cup at the nearby counter.

"Here is your coffee, sir! Have a nice day!" Jaune put on a server's face, smiling to the customer as he was cupping his lid onto the cup. Jaune tried maintaining his face when knowing that he could possibly face trouble due to his loving girlfriends, especially Yang.

Jaune prayed to the gods that the man wouldn't return. It took a lot of convincing for the manager to not dock his pay again. Yang was no longer counted as a customer. In the manager's eyes, she was now a chore.

And a nuisance.

"Oi! Arc!" The prim-and-proper manager was filing her nails as she walked to the register.

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch!"

"You can go and get on a break," she told him as he gave her his apron. "One hour! Not an hour and five. Not an hour and a half. One hour! Got it?!" Jaune was grateful. For normally, the blonde would have other choice words. It was probably because of his girlfriends were there. Or at least that he was convincing himself.

He bowed affectionately. "Thanks, Boss!" He quickly brisked away from the counter and headed toward the girls. As he was walking, he can hear his manager speaking. "And Arc, please have your girls find another venue to meet you at. This is a coffeehouse, not a homeless shelter!" She gave a strong glare at Yang. "Or a place to clip your nails, missy!"

"Fu…" Her mouth was quickly covered up by Jaune.

"Yes, ma'am! Understood," said Jaune nervously. Blake led the way, carrying her and Yang's backpack as they were leaving the coffeehouse. Jaune dragging Yang, covering her muffles of swear words and threats.

Out of the coffeehouse, Jaune released the blonde.

"Fucking bitch," scoffed Yang angrily before Jaune grabbed her hand. "She better be lucky people want to come to that place." She spat on the ground. "Damn deprived cat-loving whore."

"Easy, darling." Blake was keeping her composure. Jaune always admired Blake about that. No matter what situation they were in, she was always the one to keep her cool. The brunette reached into her pocket for a cigarette. Yang extended her hand for one. She extended one to Jaune. He politely refused.

"Nah! Don't need Boss Lady complaining about my scent again," he said as they were heading out to the parking lot. He envied Yang for her openness, a quality that is unattractive to some, but admirable to others. "The car is nearby if you want to chill." He felt Blake wrapping her arms around him, which he received happily. "Sorry, girls, for not calling about the movies. Once again, Goodwitch and her phone policy. Sorry to waste your trip."

"Nah," said Yang while she was flickering her lighter. "We were bored and wasn't ready to head home anyway. Just checking up on you is all."

"Yeah, sweetie. We missed you," said Blake.

"We see each other every day," said Jaune.

Yang whimsically hopped on Jaune's back, wrapping her legs around his hips. "We don't see you much at all since you are always working." She planted her nose into his hair, bathing in his scent. "Oum, you smell like pancakes and coffee cake." She planted her tongue onto his hair. "Yummy yummy!"

"You know what would be yummy," said Blake. "If we were to get some ice cream at the nearby shop."

"That would be yummy," said Yang.

"You know what would be yummy? Finding a job," said Jaune under his breath.

Blake slapped his stomach tenderly. "Don't be so hostile. Mommy is going to continue giving us a stipend until the end of the semester." Blake gripped Yang's ass which made the blonde excited.

"Oh, I like that," said Yang. "Do it again!"

"Good Oum, girls," exclaimed Jaune. "Can't even keep your pants on in public?" He furrowed his eyebrows when Blake decided to slap his ass. Then, Yang began licking under his ear. "You, too, Blake? You must have a little smoke before coming here."

She narrowed her finger. "Just a little."

"Yeah, yeah!" Yang was getting back to the subject. "Lesbian sex is always, always fun," said Yang. "But, we need our tall drink of water." She continued biting on his ear. "I wouldn't mind a nasty fasty if we could."

He sighed. "Fine...on one condition."

"What is it, baby," asked Blake.

"I will figure that out after we take care of some loose ends." In his hand, he was dangling a set of keys.

Yang covered her mouth. "Jaune, you minx! Is that…"

"Glynda's brand-new Volvo she parked a few blocks away in the alley? Yes, it is," he said mischievously.

"Goodness," replied Blake as she covered her mouth. "I didn't think you can this bad."

"And naughty," retorted Yang.

"I normally don't do this but let's christen her vehicle and use me for the living _meat _vibrator I am," said Jaune.

_**To be continued….**_

The alleyway was quaint and cobbled. The storefronts each side have walls that wobble ever so slightly but was apparent in the strong afternoon light. It winded a little, arcing to the right and the heady scent of flowers drifts down from the many window boxes.

In the backseat of Glynda's car, Jaune began thrusting his hips. He was becoming hypnotized by the pleasure. He was becoming an animal in heat, relying on his instinct when it came to procreating. With his hands, he grabbed Yang's ass and strutted her.

Yang's eyes widened, knowing that Jaune was getting to it. "This glorious dick of yours is killing me," she purred. "I don't ever want you to leave me," she cried out. "Fuck the mess of me, Jaune. Fuck me like I am nothing but an onahole for your pleasure."

Blake knew Jaune was getting with the program as her pussy lips were being gnawed by him. It sent shocks to her body, immediately releasing juices onto his tongue. Slurping noises were being made as he accepted his fate. It didn't take long for Blake to climax inside of Jaune's mouth. He didn't stop. She felt his tongue continue to ravish her pussy as she ebbed in the afterglow. She rested her body on Yang's chest.

"Blake, what the hell," cried Yang. "You are too damn heavy. Just…" She stopped as she felt Jaune's dick tightening deeper. "Baby, no...no...oh, God," she cried. "I am coming. I am coming." She wrapped herself around Blake. "Oh, God, no…" She released fluid from her pussy, opening the floodgates and sprayed all over Jaune's stomach. She was shivering, clinging to Blake. Yang fell backward along with Blake. Jaune began coughing as he spat out his spit and her juices. The girls panted as they were embellished with exhaustion and with pleasure.

"Damn, Jaune," Yang cried to him as he was catching his breath. "You have stamina."

"Call it frustration from work," said Jaune.

"Don't let Goodwitch get to you, dear," said Blake. "We love you and that's what matters."

Jaune nodded to her.

"Yeah, sweetie. We love you very much," said Yang. "Granted, such a mighty dick you have. But a wonderful heart."

Jaune pecked Blake and Yang on the cheek. "I love you, guys, too."

The trio huddled up together in a loving embrace. Jaune had a few minutes to spare before discreetly returning Glynda's keys back to the office.

As Blake was drawing patterns with her finger on his chest, she remembered what Jaune told him. "What was that condition?"

Jaune rustled their hair with his fingers.

"Oh, yeah! Blake, Yang? Darlings? _GET A JOB!_"

_**To be continued...for real this time….**_


	3. Strange Clouds and 1-900 Numbers!

Jaune thought that the only thing that was dark and villainously worked was a cup of coffee. He found out to be wrong as it served as a close second for the true villain was nothing more than his boss, Glynda Goodwitch.

The Revenge of the Worker was quickly foiled before Jaune could lock the doors for the evening. Upon taking off his apron to head home, he was to report to her office. Her arms were crossed, she tapped her shoes, and the narrowing glare from her green eyes indicated to Jaune that she was, in a lack of a better word, pissed.

He questioned the salary of a manager. It was enough to get her by day-to-day. What kind of dealership actually gave the blonde witch CCTV's in order to watch what occurs in-and-out of her vehicle. Those who heard the rambunctious voice coming from that corner office would have been shaken and disturbed. The verbal threats of the witch ranging from 'shoving this flashlight so far up your ass that your tonsils would be making shadow puppets' to threatening to tell his professor to face possible dismissal. She had the evidence. And seeing that smug grin upon her cute face indicated that he was at her mercy.

She had told the worried blonde that because she was a woman of standards and can be quite lenient to 'foul, horrid, and wretched perverts, she wasn't going to fire him or dock his pay. Instead, she decided that he can make it up with some overtime.

With a toothbrush and a bottle of soap, she instructed him to clean the entire floors of the coffeehouse until she could literally eat off the floors.

It was nearly seven in the morning before he came back home.

"This should help." A cup of tea was hovering his head. Overlooking him was his best friend, Ren.

"Thanks." Jaune took the drink as he quietly sipped the brew. Ren jumped over the couch as he was planting his feet on the coffee table.

"I thought after last night that coffee was _far, far _away from your menu." It was met with a slight chuckle. He quickly covered his mouth as Jaune side-eyed him. Jaune grabbed both hands to ingest his brew. Honestly, he didn't care for coffee. He wasn't appealed by the taste. Or at least no longer after being surrounded by it on a daily basis. And especially if coffee correlates with that bitch of a boss.

He also disliked Oreos but that was a story for another time.

Jaune shook his head disapprovingly. He grabbed the remote control to turn up the television. _Gravity Falls _was on the television. On Saturdays when he and Ren were off from work, they would spend their day together watching television and smoking marijuana. A poor habit of a routine, Jaune thought, but he concluded that he was a teenager who would make some poor choices. Thank Oum for maturity, he thought to himself.

Blake wasn't home as her Saturdays were normally spent being with her parents at the country club. As for Yang, she was a woman of her word and sought out a job. As he was sitting, she was now employed as a phone sex operator. Typical Yang to half-ass any of her efforts in finding real work. '_A job is a job, baby_,' she had told him after she wanted some celebratory sex. '_You should give me a call. A few cents off the first five minutes. Call it a cutie discount!' _

"Glynda better thank Oum that I don't provoke violence," he said as he took another sip of his tea. Strawberry, his favorite. Jaune could tell that Lie Ren got it from his personal stash. It was also another blessing that Lie Ren wasn't only his best friend, they were also neighbors. His house is actually two blocks from his duplex. "Then yet again, it could be added to my resume when I make it to Hollywood." He snickered while biting his lip. "Maybe the Writer's Guild would label it as creating a character."

"You're still having that dream of being a screenwriter," asked his now pot-smoking friend as he reached into his pocket with a bag filled with rapier-laced marijuana. "I really didn't believe you were serious."

"So did my siblings, my priest, and even my advisor when I registered for classes." Jaune blew a raspberry. "I know. I am a cliche. An English major working at a coffeehouse." He slapped his thigh. "Not only that, I am living in a home with two girls. I have to pay Jan weekly for her to keep mum about my major change. My parents would kill me!"

"Sounds like _Three's Company_." A pregnant silence followed. Normally, that would be the time when Lie Ren would produce any slapstick of comical or perverted proportions.

"What? No rebuttal or nothing perverted?"

He narrowed his eyes toward Jaune. "C 'mon! I know I am no longer the serious type but I am a man of standards."

Jaune questionably raised his eyebrows at his somewhat lying friend.

"_Somewhat_." He cocked his head toward the hallway.

Jaune's sleeping in was put to a close when he forgot that he was babysitting his nephew, Adrian for the day. Circled in red ink on the refrigerator calendar, Saphron and Terra wanted a day out. Being a good brother, he volunteered to take care of his Adry-poo. He was grateful to Oum that the nephew was sleeping on his bed. The sleep of innocence. The things he would do to return back to being three again.

"At least you are at liberty to make your choices," said Ren as he was licking the cigar. "My sister is already making me follow in her footsteps."

"An investment banker?"

Lie Ren blew out the marijuana smoke. "A shareholder of the Ren & Ren Investments." He scoffed at the idea. "Please!"

"You have the smartness," said Jaune as he reached for the marijuana. "Unless you continue getting stoned regularly." He snapped his fingers. "No room to talk but I don't too often. But don't let it rob your ambition." He took a smoke before passing it back to Ren.

Ren let out a smile. "Unless my ambition is to create nothing but these strange clouds." He began blowing rings in the air. "Besides, I am nineteen! Give me a break! I love my sister but she acts like my mom."

"Legally according to the law, she _is _your mother."

"_Legally_, she is my guardian!"

"_Legally_, she is sixteen years older than you and formally adopted you."

Ren let out a pleasant sigh. "You're my best friend indeed. _Killjoy!_"

"How are you and Nora working out, you baka?"

"I don't know, Deku. Go and ask her for me."

"_Uncle Jaune-Jaune."_

Jaune quickly tapped out the marijuana when hearing his nephew calling out his name from the hallway. Jaune quickly sprayed cologne on his shirt when he approaching his little bundle of joy.

"Hey, Adry-poo! Are you awake from dream…" He was cut off when seeing his nephew holding onto a particular toy.

"Look, Uncle Jaune-Jaune," cried Adria excitedly. "It's a blue robot." He swayed his hands with it. "It goes _woosh _and _buzz_."

Jaune slapped his forehead when seeing his nephew stumbled to one of the girls' toys. He gently knelt to him. "Adry-poo! This toy is a special toy but for adults."

"Adults?"

"That is right. Like you have toys just for kids but this kind of toy is _only _for adults."

Adrian was quiet for a moment, staring blankly at his uncle. He produced a candid smile, showing his tiny spaced-out teeth. "Look, Uncle! It vibrates!"

_My poor naive bundle of joy._

Still kneeling, he rubbed his nephew's forehead as he took the toy away. "I got you some toys in my shoebox next to the bed." He picked his nephew. "But first, let's make you some lunch."

Adrian joyfully clapped his hands. "Goodie! Goodie! Can it be peanut butter and ice cream?"

"Sure it can," he answered gently as he put him in his high chair. He turned to Lie Ren. "Oi, Ren, watch Adry-poo for a second, will you as I put this _toy _back in," he paused as he sniffed the vibrator, "Yang's room."

"Hai," replied Ren as he wavered his arms.

This was the third time this month that his nephew took something from Yang's room. At least it was a vibrator. The first two things were something of her delicates. He was beginning to think that his nephew may have a possible crush on his Aunt Yang.

_Three years old and already crushing on girls. Oum, do they grow up quick. I think it is time for them to stop breastfeeding and sharing the bed with him. Trust me! Saphron and Jan were doing it to me even when I left the house to be with Blake and Yang._

_**Meanwhile….**_

The office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the main road. On the grey desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a turtle-shaped paperweight. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books was in a corner, with yet another stack of papers under a paperweight that was shaped to look like a tuft of grass. A few pens were lying on the papers, but some had fallen onto the top of the bookshelf.

Yang didn't ever think that this would be the ideal place for her first place of employment. The teen wanted something easier and didn't require much work. Plus, she wanted to be honorable to her word to her boyfriend in finding a job.

She happened to stumble upon this job after spending the evening masturbating to fanfiction/roleplaying blogs on Reddit. She knew a few acquaintances from the university who used the blog to discuss their lustful discord.

Wearing her best formal clothing, a white long-sleeved buttoned-down blouse, and a black dress. Her hair was placed in a ponytail with a pencil to hold it. Actually, it somewhat fitted the occasion. The raping eyes of her co-workers when she stumbled onto the main floor. She was quite surprised that there weren't more custodians. For after she came, she knew there would some wet floor signs within the main office floor.

She played with her stapler while waiting for a first call. There wasn't any training. She told her boss that she had plenty of experiences of entertaining men and women. She felt that she didn't need any. She has done enough roleplayer in the bedroom with Blake and Jaune. Just the night before, the trio were playing the Goat and the Stable.

The girls were the goat and Jaune was their stable.

"This job is a piece of kelp," she said to herself. She leaned back against the chair as she heard her co-workers talking sexy, fake moaning, and make loud smacking noises. The atmosphere was loud so she didn't feel uncomfortable whenever she has her first call. "Earn some money, give some to Jaune." She crossed her legs. "I am so going to get a buttload of singles on my first check and make them perform a striptease for me. Make it rain!" As she was grinning, she heard her phone ring.

"Yes," she said excitedly while clapping her hands. "My first call!" As she was picking up the phone, she was thinking about the caller. Maybe the caller was a guy who wanted a naughty schoolgirl. Maybe a younger man in hopes of an older stepmother. Maybe the girl who was bi-curious and wanted a taste of the forbidden lesbian pleasure. She was grateful that she was wearing a pad. Her panties were beginning to ride into her pussy.

She looked at the poster on the wall. It was a reminder for the workers.

_Be kind! Be courteous! Most of all, be naughty!_

"Hello, welcome to the House of Discord." Yang was twirling her hair. She pursed her lips as she was talking seductively. "Where all of your pleasures can _come _true in a flick of a flash." She held onto the telephone. "My name is...Angy! How may I serve you!"

There was a quick pregnant silence. The sound of heavy breathing can easily indicate that it was a man's voice.

"Oh, do I have a shy little boy," she asked alluringly. "Don't worry! You are in good hands, baby!"

"...Okay!"

"Tell you what, let's make you feel comfortable. Tell me about yourself."

"I...I am an adult in my forties."

"Mmm," she said while licking her lips. "I do love older ones."

"You do? Oh, good!"

Yang wanted to laugh outwardly but she knew that would be rude. For one, she knew that this guy was obviously an amateur. Secondly, she didn't like older men. Preferably wanting to date guys her age. When it came to women, that was a different story. Older women were more appealing.

"I know you are a shy guy," she said as she leaned back to the chair. "Does this shy guy have any request?"

"Well, I...I...I wouldn't mind being a father figure to you. And to help you and such."

_Oh, my Oum! This is so cute and at the same time, pathetic!_

"Nyaa! Do you want to be my daddy?"

"...yes, if you don't mind."

"Okay, you can be my daddy. Does my daddy have a name?"

The man in question was a bit hesitant. Yang was observing her nails as she knew this borrowed time for the man to come up with a psuedonym.

"Are you still there, Angy," asked the man nervously.

"I am, Daddy!" She sucked in the air, hissing loudly onto the receiver. "Just ready for that good, doting love for you to give."

"Um...yeah, yes, honey."

She was tickled as she placed her lips to the phone. "Does my daddy have a name?" She blew into the receiver.

"Um, it is...it is…" Another pregnant silence.

"Please, I need to know my Daddy's name!"

He blurted out. "My name is Taiyang Xiao Long!" It was followed by a loud sigh.

Yang dropped the phone as she covered her mouth.

_Daddy?! Why are you on here? Oh, Oum in heaven!_

_**Meanwhile...back to Ren and Jaune...**_

Lie Ren and Jaune were now in the middle of their smoking session. _Servamp _was playing mutely on the television. Cypress Hill was their music of choice. The strange clouds of the marijuana smog filled the living room as they were heavily consumed on their getting high.

Jaune took precaution with Adrian by placing him back in his crib and closing the bedroom door. He even placed towels on the foot of the door. He felt bad for being somewhat irresponsible but at least he was trying his best. Even as he smoked, he found that questionable.

Lie Ren's eyes were red, tweaking from the rapier-jam seeds.

_Jaune, do you think Oum was a Faunus?_

_What?_

_Do you think Oum was a Faunus?_

_I don't know! Maybe!_

_I only say this because I love Faunuses! I got love for them!_

_That's good! I am dating one._

_No, no, listen! I am saying it as a fact. Real story, Jaune._

_I hear you._

_No, are you hearing me?! This Make Vale Great Again is hindering the Faunus struggle. Our struggle, Jaune!_

_They're politicians! That is their job to create opposition and division._

_Well, fuck the politicians! Fuck the opposition! I got love for Faunuses, Grimm, Beowulf, anybody in the struggle. It's hard out here for us!_

_Ren, you high!_

_I am not high! I am speaking facts. I am schooling you! Unicorns, donkeys, and all, white bread!_

_Whatever, baka!_

_All I am saying...is give peace a chance!_

Jaune's eyes were drifting. Sleep was lingering and close. He had told himself to stay up. He must keep an eye on his Adry-poo.

Lie Ren was reaching for his canned soda. Jaune watched as Lie Ren fumbled with his fingers with the soda as it fell onto his rug.

Lie Ren's eyes turned to Jaune as his eyes were glued to the floor. Quickly, he rubbed his feet on the floor.

Jaune slapped Ren's hand. "Dude! What the hell?!"

"What?"

"You know that is a real bear rug?!"

"Oh! Sorry?!"

Jaune stood up. "Sorry, my ass. Do you know how much I paid for this? I quit smoking weed for a year to get this!"

"Relax, Jauney! You can always have Blake to buy you another one."

Jaune scoffed at his stoned friend. "Baka, you are useless." He was stumbling as he was walking to the bathroom where he kept the baking soda. "If this don't come out, you are paying for the cleaners."

"Oi! Oi!"

Before going to the bathroom, he decided to check on Adrian. He opened the door.

"Hey, sweetheart. Uncle Jaune is only…."

He paused when noticing only an empty crib. He was becoming alert when seeing that his nephew wasn't in sight. He checked his closet and under his bed.

No Adrian.

"Adrian?! No time for games, sweetie!"

Jaune rushed out of the bedroom and decided to check Yang and Blake's room.

No Adrian.

"Adrian! Uncle Jauney is not playing right now."

He rushed back to the living room when seeing Lie Ren lying on the couch singing.

_My dick cost a late night fee_

_Your dick got the HIV_

_My dick plays on the double feature screen_

_Your dick went straight to DVD_

Jaune's eyes widened when seeing the front door opened. "Shit!" Immediately, he went over to Lie Ren. "Dude, Adrian is out!"

"On King David, he is an opp?"

Jaune slapped his now dim-witted friend. "Lie Ren! Adrian is gone! I think he went outside!"

Lie Ren stared blankly before it finally registered to his brain. "Oh, Oum! Dude!"

"I am going to go outside." Jaune rushed toward the door. As Lie Ren tried to run, he stumbled back to the couch, causing it to fall backward. "I'm hit! It's a man down! Go without me!"

Jaune ignored it as he rushed outside to find his nephew.

"Adrian," he shouted loudly. "Adrian!"

"_Oi! Are you looking for a little boy, little boy?"_

He paused when he thought he had heard a woman's voice.

"_I am right beside you!"_

He blurted out when seeing the black-redheaded woman in close proximity to him. She was short and petite with a creamy complexion. Her eyes reminded him of shining emeralds. She appeared to be in her forties. Judging by her demeanor, sporting a plain yellow t-shirt with blue short overalls with red stripes, she was a kid at heart, or at least in his mind.

All in all, she was a pretty woman.

She was in all smiles as she was holding his precious item.

"Oh, goodness," he thankfully cried. "Adrian, how could you get out like that?"

The woman kept smiling. "Don't be yourself up. It happens to the best of us."

"I wouldn't think he would go outside. Wouldn't know what kind of people would snatch him."

The woman nodded, agreeing with him. "Yeah, he is quite the piglet! Could fetch a good penny on the Black Market." She was putting her finger to her lip. "Better yet, unless you have some candy."

She delicately handed Jaune his nephew. "Oh, Adry-poo! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry, Uncle Jaune-Jaune!"

"What were you thinking, sweetheart!"

"I...I don't know!"

"Oh, sweetness!" Keeping him close to his chest, he made a promise to never smoke weed while his nephew was visiting ever again.

"Thank you so much, um…"

She extended her hand. "Summer. My name is Summer Rose!"

"Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!"

"Actually would you call me by my nickname, Autumn Short please?" She pointed her fingers together. "I am quite shy with new neighbors."

Jaune became perplexed with her statement but concluded he was too high to question it. As he was holding on to his Adry-poo, he noticed a moving truck beside his house. "Oh! You must be the new neighbor that purchased the two-bedroom beside us?"

"What," she pouted, showing her octopus lips. "They said it was a whole apartment!"

"It is a...never mind!"

_**Meanwhile….back to Yang….**_

She decided to take the bus home. That way, the blonde could have time to find an excuse on why she quit her job as a phone sex operator. Holding onto the hems of her skirt, she decided to contact her beloved Blake. Knowing to call her would cushion the blow.

Blake answered on the third ring.

"Hey, baby," said Blake tenderly.

"Hey, baby!"

"Oh, my little bumblebee. Just hearing your voice brightens my day," she told her.

"And to you, my little piglet," replied Yang.

"How was your first day of work?"

She stretched the hem of her collar. "Let's just say that I am employ-mentally challenged right now."

"What was that?"

She sighed. "I quit my job!"

There was a slight pause on the phone. "What happened, baby?"

"My first Daddy was literally my Daddy!"

She could hear Blake trying to contain her giggling from the phone. "Oh, sweetness! Don't worry! When I get home, I can set some aromatherapy candles and warm us up a hot bath."

"That would be lovely."

"Great! I knew you would say yes! Jaune wanted a day off tonight. And after hearing my parents bitching and moaning, I need some relief."

"No problem, my little bumblebee."

"At least I have _Daddy's _credit card to buy us dinner. Me and Jaune have agreed on Chinese."

"Chinese it is! At least I've earned $20 for a hard hour's work."

"We can celebrate to that," replied Blake. "I think if you explain it to our rosebud, he will understand."

"Here's hoping!"

Blake was still trying to contain her grin. "At least you got experience with on the job training. Something you can demonstrate to us later." Yang can hear Blake slapping her thigh. "I can't believe that you almost had phone sex with your dad."

"..."

"Right, Yang?"

_Do you want to fill my womb up like a bad girl, Daddy?!_

_You want me to flounce that ass with your hot cock, Daddy?!_

_Take it all the way down to the base, Daddy!_

"Yang?"

"Y...scratch...scratch...brea….tunnel...can't." She hung up on her.

She leaned her head against the window as she was closing her eyes.

_Yeah, it is official. I am definitely a pervert!_

_**To be continued….**_


	4. Sunny Summers and Fiery Bumblebees!

Yard day was never a strenuous task to the blonde. As soon as he left the womb, he was given a hoe and a shovel and was put to work. Plus, it felt good being useful to the girls. He felt that it bring him more responsibility than he already necessarily had. He knew within the seams belied sarcasm but nevertheless, he was always there to support the girls. He knew within their laziness and their disinfected content that there was love within.

It was a few minutes after returning from church that Jaune began working. Quickly removing his church attire into work attire, he went outside to the backyard to start mowing the yard. He was grateful that Lie Ren decided to assist and by grateful, he gave the brunet a few dollars to assist.

Jaune was wiping the sweat from his brow as he was applying WD-40 around the blade. It wasn't long when he had to purchase it. Hopefully, father dearest can assist. At least he knew he was doing work. Unfortunately for his brunet friend, he was busy trying to get some work.

Ren was leaning his hand on the shovel as he was witnessing the eighth wonder of the world. R&B music was playing outside in the backyard. He watched as summer was upon them. And it was only September. Ren looked like a happy dog, shaking his hips, tongue lapping, and eyes darting at the prize across the fence. Next-door neighbor Autumn (Summer) was lying on her back on the towel to the ground. Slowly, she was applying suntan lotion to her body. He watched as the sun served its purpose as it glistened onto her supple body. He was watching, envying the lotion that graced the creamy complexion of such a goddess. Oum, forbid that she was single. Oum, forbid that she was a lesbian. And Oum forbid his woody from peaking out of his jogging shorts watching the black-redheaded beauty.

"Going shopping, Renny?!" Ren's fantasy quickly aborted when he felt Jaune grabbed his chest from behind. It was met when his hands pushing Jaune to the ground.

"Whoa, Deku!" The blushing Ren grabbed his chest. "How dare you touch my hooters!" He tilted his head. "You're lucky I won't press charges."

Laughing and grabbing onto his stomach, the blonde got up as he walked beside Ren. "Sorry, dude. I thought you would love some stimulation as an aid to your _Fast Times at Ridgemont High _fantasy." He grabbed his cell phone. "Shall I commence the background music."

Lie Ren turned his back away from Summer. Jaune tossed him some gloves so they can continue with their chores. "Damn, Jaune! What have you sown on this Earth to be blessed with such goddesses around you? What are you? Tenchi? Tsukune? Negi?"

Wiping his hands with the towel, Jaune overlooked his anime-obsessed otaku friend while reached for the gasoline can. "Still caught in fantasy land, I see."

"I am serious! You have two damsels on one side. Another beautiful damsel on the other. A MILF at that!"

"What about Nora?"

"What about her?"

"So last night at the burger joint while you were pitifully standing on your knees to have another chance, that wasn't you?"

"I was around that particular vicinity. Did we get together?"

"I remember sitting on Yang's lap while Blake was sitting on mine. I do recall a certain purple-dyed brunet trailing around a certain redhead like a dog waiting for attention from his owner."

Lie Ren blushed. He took the shovel and dug deep in the ground. He knew that Blake had some hydrangeas on the back porch to be put in. "You always bring back old stuff? What about the past is the past?"

"She didn't give you any last night, didn't she?"

Lie Ren groaned. "I thought that being back together again meant we could do it."

Jaune shook his head. "_Lie Ren and the Agony of his Blue Balls! _Chapter 2: 'Woes is Me!'"

"Whatever, Deku! You're just blessed that you don't have to beat your meat every night."

"And you still have to learn that I am no different than the next guy in a monogamous relationship!"

"A harem! A harem relationship!" Lie Ren crossed his arms. "And I rest my case."

"_Baby, come back! You can take all on me!"_

Lie Ren turned around, looking stern. It was met with a smile from Jaune.

"Oh, that was my phone! I can customize apps and ringtones!"

A few moments later, the door to the patio slid open. The boys saw that it was Blake carrying a tray of lemonade for them to drink. Blake was in a happy mood. It wasn't often to see Blake relaxed, especially when there was company. Blake was wearing blue tempo shorts and a black bleached Misfits t-shirt. Her shirt was twisted in knots, showing her stomach. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wasn't even rocking her bow. Her ears were showing with pride as she made her way to the table to drop off her drinks.

Lie Ren whistled, playfully catcalling the Faunus. "When can I come and fuck, Ms. Belladonna?"

Blake stuck out her tongue. "When your Halloween Snicker dick can produce more nuts."

Jaune burst out laughing. It was met with another blush from Lie Ren.

Lie Ren snapped his fingers, surprised by the usually reserved Faunus quip. "Amazed, Belladonna. I am going to assume that your blog is bringing in numbers."

Blake put her hands to her back, swaying forward and backward. Her eyes were looking away. "I may have stumbled across my 8,000th viewer. Maybe, just maybe."

Whenever Blake wasn't busy at school, she was active as a blogger. Blake is a huge supporter of Faunus rights. Intending to finish school and enter politics, Blake created a webpage where she works with other moderators, those were fellow Faunus to address the concerns and the welfare of Faunus. She was also an active member of the National Association of the Advancement of Cultured Faunus.

"Congrats!" Jaune said humbly as he approached the table. Blake slapped Jaune's stomach. The duo began wrestling each other before he grabbed Blake by her hips.

"Stop," she cried. "Uncle, Uncle!"

"Damn right!" Jaune smiled as he released her. She then grabbed his hips before they exchange a kiss. "Congrats, baby! You've earned it!"

"Thanks! Here is to opening more people on the platform for Faunus rights!"

"What about your yaoi page?"

Blake's face contorted when hearing Lie Ren leaning against the wall while drinking your lemonade. She blushed, turning beet red and turning herself away. "What about it?"

Lie Ren smirked. "Amazing to be more on the lesbian spectrum of bisexuality and get off to men." He batted his eyes. "Is it a Lie Ren by Jaune fantasy you are writing?"

She furrowed her eyes. "You're lucky, Ren that we are friends. I am going to assume that you are playing with me." She gave Lie Ren the middle finger and pecked Jaune on the cheek. "Excuse me, gentlemen, there is a future Congresswoman walking with lovely grace."

"And with an ass like that, I would vote for you!" Blake slapped Jaune's ass when hearing her boyfriend saying that.

"And with an ass like that, I would be indicted."

"For what?"

"Double dipping in the funds." She winked at Jaune.

"Hey, Blake," said Lie Ren. "With an ass like that, I would vote for you, too!"

Blake cocked her eye at Lie Ren. "With your blue balls, no wonder there is a divide in politics." She winked at him. "Better make things right with Nora." She blew a kiss at Jaune. "Later, babe! Keep up the good work." She lowered her eyelid with her finger to Lie Ren. "Bye, bitch!" She closed the door to the patio, leaving the boys behind.

Lie Ren was met with laughter from himself. "Blake has come a long way. She was never like this in high school. Quite reserved and shy."

Jaune was walking back to the lawnmower. "She is still reserved and shy but more in the public eye. There is a lot of responsibility for being a Belladonna." He sighed as he turned on the lawnmower. "Especially when she can walk in her truth with us but not in the public eye."

Jaune knew that Blake has never told her parents about her bisexuality. Although she has been dating Yang since their second year of high school, her parents didn't have a clue. In their eyes, Yang was her close-to-comfort best friend. Jaune assumed that they had guessed that girls could be very comfortable with each other. Her parents don't even know that she was also in a relationship with him. Although their relationship was less than a year old, her concern was that her parents wouldn't accept him either because he wasn't of nobility or notoriety. Blake grew up in a privileged household. Her father worked for White Fang and her mother was a socialite.

Jaune knew that Blake's openness wasn't an overnight quality. There were still things that he still didn't understand about her. Things that he knew that Yang knew. He wasn't jealous but he, too, wanted to understand her as his girlfriend does. He knew that it wasn't overnight and he knew that it will require patience.

"Oof! She is bending over." Jaune turned to see Lie Ren's tongue lapping out of his mouth as their next-door neighbor Summer (Autumn) was bending over, touching her toes. Jaune watched as her red micro bikini was crested onto her round ass.

"Damn, she has a nice ass," said Lie Ren.

"Dude! How many times...Jesus, you're right," exclaimed Jaune.

As the boys were watching their summer, feeling the heat of their summer, there was a certain kind of heat coming from the kitchen window. A ravishing, unbearable heat of the Faunus kind.

"_That little twit!"_

_**Meanwhile….**_

Yang Xiao Long was a woman blessed with the gift of versatility. An undecided major at University, her degree was in life. Ever since she could talk, her life was filled with adventure. She didn't like feeling constrained to anything. Since her Beacon days, she was never afraid to explore. She was never afraid to have fun. That was the logistical mind of Yang.

Yang wouldn't call herself the class beauty. She was somewhat of a tomboy to be donned with that title. She wouldn't call herself cute but she did describe herself as beautiful.

Her openness with herself allowed others to easily adore, admire, infatuate, and crushed.

Blake was no exception. And neither was Jaune.

"_Alright, you fuckers! Welcome to the Room of Disinfested Malcontent! I am your lovely host of the evening!"_

Since Yang was in between jobs, she normally resorted to camgirl. Using her pseudonym, BumblebyJYB, she earned extra cash by sporting herself in bondage clothing, commanding the viewers to drop in their funds for the pleasure of their discord.

She was sporting a black wig. She was wearing tight leather bondage clothing. She always wore a mask. She always sported contacts. No way did she want anyone knowing her true identity.

"_Alright my sexy dogs and cats out there. Whip out your willies and some me that clit. Today's theme is a bit more thrilling, particularly the men! This is a slow, lovely descent into blue ball hell!"_

Slowly removing her clothing, Yang played her role. She let her viewers know who was in charge. With Slayer playing in the background, she was now in the nude. She stood on her knees, holding onto a glass of ice-cold water.

"_Alright, my males! Females! Definitely my beta males! What we have going on is a jerk-off instructional video. With that tall glass of cold water, you will need it when I say it. Until now, I hope you promised to withheld masturbation from a week. Since this a private show and I know you guys are my true and lovely followers, I hope you didn't disappoint me."_

This freedom, this chase, this dance, these were the things that made Yang feel good about herself. She loved her body. She loved herself, this sex appeal with all eyes focused on her. Even if no one was looking, she had always felt like this, being in her birthday suit, exploring her sexuality.

As far back as she could remember, Yang was equally attracted to both sexes. Being label bisexual was an understatement. _Any hole is the goal _was her philosophy. Why would this living Oum forbid this, she thought. What people call taboo, she called it her most candid pleasure.

She positioned her hands in a stroking position. Slowly stroking up and down to excite her viewers.

"Now, my lovlies, slide that pathetic little dick up and down!" She hissed into the air, licking her supple lips. "Up and down! That's it! Don't you dare come! If you edge, release it!"

Her session was commencing until she heard the door opened.

Immediately, Yang turned off the cameras. She quickly grabbed the towel to wrap around her. She saw the lights turned on to see it was Blake.

"Blake, what the hell!" Yang released her towel, showing her nakedness. "For a second, I thought it was Lie Ren or the landlord!" She leaned her head back to the bedpost, feeling a bit frustrated. "You know I was _working_, you know."

Blake bowed apologetically before Yang. "Forgive me but this is serious!"

Yang crossed her legs, removing her wig and her mask. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the next-door neighbor bimbo that is trying to attract our Jauney!"

Yang wiped her makeup as she was still registering Blake's concerns. Then, it hit her. Their next-door neighbor. "Are you talking about that new girl?" She snapped her fingers, trying to think of her name.

"Autumn," said Blake.

"That's right! Autumn! What about her!"

Blake concluded that Yang wasn't going to easily understand. She pulled Yang by her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"You know you could have given me at least five minutes," said Yang.

"Yeah, that is five more minutes of that girl taking Jaune," said Blake.

"You're being hysterical," said Yang.

Blake raised her eyebrow. This comes as a surprise as normally it would be Yang that would become easily upset if another lioness was defecating in their litter box.

"I am going to assume you've said that because the police were kind enough to reduce last night's debacle from first-degree assault to disturbing the peace," said Blake.

Yang tried not to think about last night's incident at the burger joint. A group of sorority girls was parked next to Jaune. A couple of them began flirting with him. So much so that one of the girls climbed into the car to give Jaune her phone number.

_Hey, girls! Hate to be the bearer of bad news but Jaune is taken!_

_Excuse me, yellow! Were we talking to you? Last time I checked, it was a free country._

_And last time I checked, skank! Jaune is MY man. Not yours!_

_Tch! Like he wants a gutter babe like you. Why don't you and that Faunus girl listen to folk music and get your liquor licenses?_

It was met with laughter from the other girls. Blake tried keeping her composure. Jaune tried to intervene, letting Yang know that it wasn't worth it.

_Yang, dear. It's not worth it._

_But Jaune! _

_Don't let them get to you! Walking away is fine. You know I love you. You too, Blake!_

Yang understood, taking the latter route.

_You know what, girls. I won't dignify that with a response._

_Yeah! For your mouth is filled with carpet, you dyke._

Like a lion on a prowl, Yang jumped from the hood of the car and landed onto the group of girls. Yang didn't care who she attacked. No one was going to embarrass her in front of her lovers.

"Yeah," said Yang while pulling her ear. "You can say that I am a bit shook from last night." She grabbed Blake's hand. "Listen, I know I am overzealous and bit obsessive about you two. But this isn't always me. We have to put trust in this. And besides, I have a sixth sense about this."

"Haven't you met the new girl yet?"

"Not really! Haven't gotten the chance to introduce myself."

_**Meanwhile….**_

Jaune stopped mowing the yard when their next-door neighbor was attracting their attention.

"Yoo-hoo! Jauney-poo!" Autumn was shaking her body, waving her hands over the gate to Jaune.

Jaune bowed humbly. "Summ...I mean Autumn, hello!"

She smiled. "You can call me Summer, I trust you." She pointed at Lie Ren. "Who is this cutie pie?"

"Your Baby's daddy," said Lie Ren under his breath.

"What's that sweetness," asked Summer.

Lie Ren gained his composure. "I am Lie Ren." He quickly rushed himself to the gate, nearly knocking the balance of Jaune. "Lie Ren. I live a couple of blocks from here. I am single and I keep my doors unlocked."

It was met with laughter from the black-redhead. "He is silly," she said to Jaune.

"Trust me! He is a lot of _other _things." Returning to the subject at hand, Jaune said, "What can we help you with?"

"Oh, I was just sunbathing and…" She paused as she jumped the gate. "I was caught up in the moment until I saw you guys." She crossed her hands. "And I wanted to say my hellos!"

Ren flexed his muscles. "Yeah, us strong men are doing what we can to help some damsels who acquire our assistance."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "We are doing chores."

She clapped her hands. "Chores! I love getting busy!"

"I do, too! Umm," said Lie Ren while licking his lips. Jaune bumped Lie Ren's shoulders. _Ouch!_

"Anyway! Are you thirsty," asked Jaune politely. "My girl made plenty of lemonade." He pointed at the table. "Come and join us! We needed a break anyway."

"Quite neighborly of you," said Summer. "Don't mind that I do."

As they were walking, Summer looked at Lie Ren. "So, is leaving your door unlocked safe?"

Ren nodded. "Sure! This neighborhood is safe. Makes it easier if trouble were to happen, we can quickly come in."

Summer nodded in approval. "Oh! Okay! Because at night, I like opening the windows to the house so I can the coolness on my skin." She raised her hand. "Saving money as well."

"You must wear clothes that insulate at night," said Lie Ren.

"What clothes," asked Summer.

Lie Ren was looking at the sky. If there was an Oum, he was grateful. He turned to Jaune. "Hey, Jaune. There are some exterminators at my house who wants to contain…"

"The answer is no," said Jaune flatly.

"What," retorted Ren. "You would do your own best friend like that."

Before Jaune could finish the conversation, Summer's top became snagged by the gate to the patio.

It resulted in part of her breast to pop out.

"Oopsy!" Summer tried to grab the bikini. "I think I am stuck!"

Jaune pushed Lie Ren aside to assist the tangled Summer.

"Let me get this!" Jaune stuck out his tongue, averting his eyes from the tit as he managed to untangle the woman. "Sorry that it is a bit of a tear but I can replace it."

The black-redhead woman shook her head in disagreement. "Have no worries, Jaune. Thanks!" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

By seeing that, it was met with fiery eyes from the kitchen.

_**Back to Yang and Blake….**_

Blake grabbed Yang's hips as she was trying to keep her from going outside. Her canines were shining and her legs were flailing.

"Screw the potential charges," barked Yang. "I want this bitch in the ground. Six feet!"

While struggling, Blake was pulling her back. "Now you see what I am talking about." Although this comes as a surprise to some Blake disliked anyone who would use tactics of alluring clothing and apparent flirtation around her Jaune and her Yang. "I don't like this!"

Yang calmed down enough to be released. She walked to the living room where she sat on the couch. "I think we need to put her in her place!"

"But how should we do this."

"Easy! Let that bitch know that Jaune belongs to us."

The girls' concerns were interrupted when Jaune returned inside of the house.

"Blake? Yang?"

"We're in here, babe," said the girls.

Jaune entered the living room while holding onto the towel. He noticed that Yang was naked and Blake was beside her. "Is there anything I interrupted?"

The girls stared at each before turning to Jaune. "No!"

He raised his eyebrow, still concerned. "Are you sure?"

"No! Why wouldn't we," said the girls in unison.

Jaune nodded, decided that he was no longer to question them. "Ok! Anyway, our next-door neighbor was kind enough to invite us over for dinner tomorrow night." He leaned against the wall as he was wiping his hands. "And since I wanted to be neighborly, I decided that we should come over and welcome her to the neighborhood."

Yang glared at Jaune. Jaune relaxed his body. "Sorry, girls. I think I should have come with you about this." He put his hands in a prayer position. "Please, girls! She isn't a bad girl. A bit ditzy but this will great. And you know how much I like helping people. Can we do it, please?!"

Blake looked onto Yang. It was met with a pregnant silence before Yang nodded in approval.

"Great," he said. "Don't worry! It's a dinner party, so we won't be the only ones." He blew kisses to the girls before returning outside.

_Hey, Ren! The girls gave me the seal of…. What in the hell are you doing, you baka!_

_What? She said since the bikini was torn, she might as well take it off._

_At her house, not mine!_

_Oh! You want me to go with her?_

_Ms. Summer, go home! And you, baka, we have chores to finish!_

_Damn, Jaune! What kind of flaccidity do you have in your life?_

_Is that Swahili for Nora to bring you back in her life at the burger joint?_

_I am not sure. Go and ask her for me while I explain to Saphron about Adrian's favorite toy._

_Sure, followed by telling your 'sister' about the emergency fund from your inheritance._

_You don't make my life easier, Deku!_

_And you love me for it, you baka!_

_**Later that night….**_

Jaune popped his wrist to relieve the tension from today. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth before washing up for bed.

He was grateful for having his chores finished. Of course, there were hangups from his lecherous best friend and his ditzy neighbor, at least he can relax before heading to work in the morning.

What kind of fresh hell was Glynda going to deliver? His hands cramped when thinking of witch.

School was to be attended briefly before going to the store to buy a spread for Summer's soiree. He wasn't sure what to bring but decided on coleslaw and potato salad. Is that common for parties, thought Jaune to himself. He prayed to Oum that the girls weren't jealous about their new neighbor. Although she was older, she was pretty. She was old enough to be their mothers. However, it mattered not to Blake and Yang. Blake would be passive. She wouldn't like it and she hid her true emotions well. However, she took it for what it was and continue. However, Yang was a firecracker. She has literally defended their honor.

He often wished that the girls wouldn't worry. No matter how things look, he only wanted them and them alone.

There was a knock at the door. He spat the toothpaste from his mouth into the sink when walking to the door.

Upon opening, it was Blake.

"Oi! Hey, babe! I am just finishing up!"

Blake wasn't wearing any sexy. Just a plain black and yellow polka dot pajamas. Her hair was in a bonnet. It was custom made for her ears to come through the bonnet. She closed the door as she was climbing into bed.

Jaune clapped the lights as he climbed into bed with Faunus.

Upon lying down, Blake positioned herself on top of him. Jaune didn't resist as he felt her soft lips touching his lips.

According to Blake, Yang wanted to sleep alone in her room tonight. Plus, Yang felt that Blake and Jaune don't spend much time together alone.

Jaune tried to hold his boner. Blake entered her fingers through his shirt, slowly unbuttoning them.

"I love you," she told him before burying her face into his neck.

"I love you, too."

Jaune hissed when feeling her teeth gently biting onto him. She licked the sting of her bites, sucking more into it.

"Blake…" She stopped. Her eyes, very feline-like were onto him. She opened his mouth, spooling her saliva to him. He openly accepted it as they buried each other into more kisses.

"You're mine," she said to him.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I am yours!"

"_Oh, Goody! This is neat!"_

Blake and Jaune yelped when seeing the black-redheaded woman standing at the foot of their bed. She, too, was sporting her birthday suit.

Blake covered herself whereas Jaune was glaring at the intruder. "Summer! What are you doing here?"

"Remember, I'm Autumn!"

"Why are you wearing a mustache," asked Jaune.

"Because I am shy around strangers," answered Summer.

"Summer, Autumn! Whatever! Why are you in my room?"

She was holding a red plastic cup. "Just being neighborly and wanted to borrow a cup of sugar."

"How did you get in our house," asked Blake.

Summer smiled. "Do you remember, you silly goose?" She chuckled. "Lie Ren said that it is very friendly and neighborly to keep your doors unlocked in case of assistance."

Blake and Jaune stared at each other before returning to Summer. It was met with a heavy sigh. "The sugar is on top of the microwave," said Blake.

She giggled while sticking out her tongue. "Thanks! Good Night!" She was humming an unrecognizable tune before closing the door.

Jaune and Blake awkwardly stared at each other. Blake broke the silence. "Your bat or my bat?"

"Neither! Better yet, go and wake up Yang. Let's get her contraption from the closet," said Jaune as they were both getting up. "Since he wants a harem, let's give him a harem."

_**To be continued….**_

_I'll let Yang know that Summer isn't a threat, Jaune! Still a little threat but not a huge threat._

_Wait a minute, you guys were threatened by her? Her?_

_She is a flirt, very ditzy! _

_Summer is friendly. And honestly an idiot. But, she is nice and sincere. And she has a daughter our age._

_Really? Anybody, we know?_

_She told me that she goes to school with us. However, she doesn't know that her mother is alive._

_How did that work?_

_She mentioned about not wanting to pay child support._

_That doesn't make sense._

_Honestly, nothing is making sense, Blake. Why didn't you tell me?_

_We were afraid that you might shake off and don't believe us._

_Blake, you and Yang are my everything. There are no secrets with us._

_I love you, Jaune._

_Love you, too, Blake!_

_Did you get the Sybian?_

_Yep! Yep! _

_All right! Let's get Lie Ren the night of his life._

_**To be continued...for real this time….**_

_**If you have made this far to the story, I hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for another exciting chapter! Enjoy and take care!**_


	5. Knightshade and Long Days!

_**Hey, guys! Here is another chapter written by GOTA. It has been five months since the last release. We are trying to do more with catching up. In this particular chapter, Blake and Jaune catch up on their interrupted lovemaking. Later, Jaune receives a phone call to have a friend. Meanwhile, Yang scores an interview with another job. What funny and wacky misadventures will occur? Stay tuned and find out! **_

Yang perched on the windowsill as she was prepared to smoke another joint. Purchasing rapier-laced marijuana was becoming more of a challenge. As much as she enjoyed throwing middle fingers to establishment, she was too pretty for jail. Be that as it may, she knew her source for acquiring this type of marijuana was becoming scarce.

"Well, time to ask Blakey dear if she could borrow the rents' credit card for more gardening purposes." The blonde laughed at herself. As she was wrapping the cigar paper and discarding the tobacco out of the window, a lovely serenade was in progress.

Smooth R&B was playing softly in the background and the aromatherapy candles Blake purchased from the Hallmark store were suiting the mood. Yang was delighted with the moonlight glowing onto her nakedness. Yang hardly slept in clothing. Preferring the days when her ancestors enjoyed the freedom of their bodies, she could sleep freely without feeling constricted. Of course, when Aunt Flo makes her visit, she would wear thigh shorts or thin-layered pajamas. However, it didn't stop the jokester from pursuing her sexual conquests with her lovers. Either she would fellate Jaune or eat out Blake, she was ribbed for their pleasure.

Tonight was one of those nights that she wasn't in the mood for sex (or in her case, _sex-sex_). That, itself, was a rare occurrence. She wasn't on her period and either of them made her upset. As a woman of many fetishes, tonight is the night in which she could watch one of the eight wonders of the world - voyeurism.

As she licked the rolling papers, creaks of the bed made its presence known. Silent moans filled the room as Yang was adjacent to the lovemaking in progress. With Blake, Jaune was tender with her when it came to putting his penis inside of her. Blake's pussy had difficulty handling the thickness of Jaune's dick. Jaune had the type of dick that could paralyze a woman. Yang could handle and didn't mind the pain. She hopefully waited on the day when his seeds would coat her womb and life could form. Alas, not at this time. Jaune told them repeatedly that their education was their main concern. He was certainly on Yang with her multiple major changes. She was a student of life. She didn't dislike attending university but often believed that school was a joke. Why attend a four-year university to wait tables if that could have been done after high school? Why was it important to work for a $40,000 piece of paper upon completion of courses. Regardless, her father's stipend to pay her portion of the bills and the rent was her reasoning of staying in college. If there was a major that involves sexuality, weed-smoking, telling jokes, and performing sexual rendezvous to the metropolis, then she would sign up at the drop of a dime.

She alleviated those thoughts as she watched Jaune grounding his dick into Blake's tight pussy. Blake gripped to the covers as she welcomed his dick again. Blake was getting better as he was gentle. He didn't want to rush the process. Besides Adam, Jaune was the only other guy she had sex with. According to Blake, she told the two that Adam was sloppy and couldn't perform well. His goal was to put it in, cream inside, and fall asleep. The sex would last a few minutes and nothing. With Yang, Blake could go all day. Yang knew how to please a woman. She would treat Blake's entire body like one sex organ. It didn't take much with Blake to orgasm. With Jaune on the other hand, they were still learning each other. Truthfully told, Blake enjoyed the gentle pleasures of men. And whenever possible, she would enjoy the roughness. It varied in her mood.

Jaune took hold of Blake's legs. Blake groaned in ecstasy, wanting more of his cock. She didn't want a condom. She wanted to feel every single ounce of his hot liquid inside of her. As much to his protest, she said she was on the pill. Jaune trusted Blake. Even the process of the two trusting each other took time. However, that was a story for another time.

"I'm not hurting you, am I," questioned Jaune. His eyes were focused on the Faunus beauty. He was a bit shy whenever he looked into her eyes. In his mind, he still couldn't believe that he was sleeping with the Faunus. Not only that, they were actually dating. He couldn't lie that he did have feelings for Blake during high school. When learning that she and Yang were in a relationship, he felt defeated. Nevertheless, he accepted it and did what he could to move forward with friendship in lieu of relationship.

She shook her in disagreement. "No, sweetie. You're doing great." She took hold of his face, cradling it gently. "Did I ever mention that you have such lovely eyes."

Jaune nodded in compliance. "Yeah, you have. Plenty of time."

The Faunus smiled, showcasing her teeth. "Just wanted to say it again." Blake pulled Jaune forward to her side. She urged him to push deeper. In doing so, she wanted a kiss. Blake wanted the taste of a man. Of course, the feelings of a woman was different. She hated when those who didn't understand bisexuality thinking that it was the same. It wasn't. When Blake wanted womanly pleasure, she would get it. If she wanted manly pleasure, she would seek it. Unlike Adam, Jaune was considerate in making her feel as good as possible. There weren't any kinks in his armor. She could tell his ongoing efforts in wanting to claim her. Of course, he had already won. However, she couldn't tell him that. One thing he didn't know and wanted him to figure out for himself was that Faunus women were attracted to the chase. She wanted Jaune to chase after her with every whim possible. If he wanted her to submit, then he must dominate her prowess.

She knew that Jaune was too adorably dorky and sweet to realize that. However, in time, she knew he would make a fine husband in the future. But for now, she loved his novice abilities in keeping a woman happy.

The duo continued kissing, taking turns in exchanging tongues. Blake pulled his tongue into her mouth, making sloppy noises in the process. Jaune could feel his dick tightening up, excited that Blake wanted more of him. Her yellow eyes shone in the moonlight. She made growling noises. Jaune knew that her purring and meowing indicated that he was doing well.

Jaune made strong strokes into her pussy. She gripped her nails into his back. He arched his neck, excited by the pleasure and pain he was received.

"Oum, you're tight," said Jaune. Jaune lowered his body in order to keep his balance and support. Jaune was still adjusting to having sex with two partners. As much as he enjoyed his former years of masturbating into the daybreak, he didn't expect the real thing to be strenuous.

Yang watched the embers fall onto the ground. She kicked her legs as she watched her girlfriend and her boyfriend getting into it. It was cute but honestly boring. Yang knew when she and Jaune were having sex, it would be far from the softcore lovemaking she was currently watching. By now, Jaune must know that it was like _Cinemax _with Yang. It wasn't the type of videos in which there was talk before lovemaking. In her world, like in the ebony films, not even a second into the movie, she and he would go at it like two angry dwarfs in a wool hammock. Nevertheless, each of their pleasures was different.

The creaks in the bed were heightening. A crescendo was upon the Faunus and the Jaune of Arc. Yang continued to smoke calmly. She was looking at her watch. It wasn't long before daybreak. Jaune had to work part-time at the coffeehouse today. He didn't mind having sex because it was a midday shift. After taking their revenge on their poor Ren, they celebrated by watching _Prom Night _horror flicks and eating ice cream. Just like any horny teens, it began with Yang putting ice cream in Jaune's mouth and made Blake eat from it. Blake would put ice cream on Yang's nose and lick from it. Jaune would place ice cream on Yang's tits and he would lick it. One thing led to another and thus the current position in which they were residing.

Blake dug her claws into his back, pulling layers of his epidermis. Jaune felt the steamy exposure of his back but it mattered not. Jaune continued gyrating into her pelvis, stroking at a rate to her comfort. At this rate, with her pussy tightening and his balls swelling, Jaune knew his orgasm was getting close.

Yang tapped the marijuana with her soft fingers. Her smile spread across her face like Blake's legs when it gives out. She blew into the air as she knew Blake and Jaune were getting close.

"Jauney, baby! I am about to come," cried Blake. Blake knew his strokes were increasing. As much as she was getting close to climax, he was getting close to synchronize it. Jaune slapped his hips with her pussy. Slapping and sloppy noises filled the bedroom. The bed creaks were loud and making it apparent to prying ears at the open window that there were sexual actions occurring in progress.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Right there, right there, Jauney! Oum, you feel so good," cried Blake. Blake took hold of Jaune's neck, pulling him in once more for a kiss. Jaune accepted her kisses, bathing each other's tongue in the steamy hot pleasure.

"Jaune, come inside me," said Blake. "Come inside this pretty kitty. Fuck me like you are getting me pregnant." Jaune tucked his eyes. One, for he often shied away when seeing Blake's titties bouncing and two, she was drop-dead gorgeous. He was still in disbelief that the events were real.

Jaune made one final thrust. He felt the milk evacuated his swollen balls and deposited his seeds into Blake's pussy. Her eyes widened into the delight of welcoming Jaune's seeds. At that moment, her juices burst like fireworks. She shivered by the ebb and flow. Jaune continued spurting his seeds every other second.

"There you go, Jauney," said Blake. "Don't hold back! Don't hold back! Let it all out inside of me. Fuck this naughty kitty!"

Jaune was feeling lightheaded. He felt he had drained his milk for the entire neighborhood for this one girl. The ebb and flow had ceased between the lovers. Blake supported Jaune as his tired body collapsed onto hers. As a mother to a child, she used her hands to rub her fingers to his head. "It's okay, Jauney! You did great this time! You made me feel good." She pecked him on the cheek. "You are a good lover and I love you."

Jaune was the shy type during sex. After their lovemaking, he didn't look at either Yang or Blake in the eyes. However, with Blake, it was different.

"I love you, too, Blake," said Jaune. He was looking away from her. His head was resting on her breasts.

Yang was humored and touched by their Knightshade moment. She stubbed the joint on the windowsill. With her smoke session concluded, she lowered the window and climbed into the bed to join the lovers.

Yang climbed next to Jaune. She reached into the covers to rub Jaune's dick. Jaune released haughty moans while Yang was playing with it. Yang reached over her free hand to rub Blake's cheek. Blake bathed into the pleasure. The girls shared a kiss. The girls looked hungry for their kiss. Yang slurped loudly as she sucked on Blake's tongue. The girls were grinning while Yang continued stroking Jaune's dick and Blake was rubbing Jaune's chest.

The trio continued to stimulate each other until they stirred into a slumber.

_**Six hours later….**_

Jaune still had a couple of hours before going to work. He didn't have Monday morning classes. Opting for night school, he didn't mind attending classes with nontraditional students. Although he wasn't old enough to drink, he counted himself as an old soul. Plus, he enjoyed the mornings sleeping in if he didn't have to work.

It was unfortunate that work was approaching in the next hour. Be that as it may, on days like this, he didn't rush to work. He could have thirty minutes left before heading there and take a quick shower before rushing to work. However, it depended on his mood.

And today might be the typical Monday.

He sat up and thanked Oum for seeing another day. Scratching under his arms, he began to yawn. He had a full day ahead. He had to do his part-time shift at the coffeehouse, attend his night class, and then head over to Summer's for the dinner party.

_Girls, understand that Summer is just a bit loopy. Her nature is perceived as innocent. _

_Not so innocent if she 'accidentally' gets nude in front of you._

_Or walking into the home without permission while lovemaking._

_She has a loose screw, Yang. And Blake, must we forgot about our poor Ren._

_I bet it gives him a perspective about sexuality, didn't he?_

_Yeah, and that actually cost me to cover his shift tomorrow. So, don't expect me home early._

_Jauney, baby. Blake and I think you are taking this lightly._

_Right, Yang! We are telling you to be careful. For all we know, Summer…._

_...thought she was Autumn?_

_...Autumn might play this way to play with you. Too innocent and no matter what, Yang and I will be watching._

_Understood, girls. By the way, as you are watching Summer, could you make a spread or something?_

Jaune headed downstairs as he pondered over for breakfast. He had hoped that there was some leftover stew that Blake made for dinner or a box of cereal. They were currently on a budget and he was thankful that their food stamp day was getting closer. Jaune knew that it wasn't hard to ask Blake to loan him money. However, his pride wouldn't allow him to do so. He was an Arc. He grew up lower middle class. Like his father told him, 'just because the opportunity is there, doesn't make it necessary.' Taking his father's advice as if he had stolen it himself and made it his own, he was taking the word and making it applicable.

He entered into the kitchen. There wasn't a sound stirring in the home. Yang was out looking for another job (she claimed to Blake and Jaune that this job was certainly a keeper) and Blake was at school. While typing a text to remind the girls to bring their spread (Jaune didn't care what dish, as long as it was edible), he was receiving a phone call.

On the screen, he saw that it was Sun Wukong.

He answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hey, Sun! What's up," asked Jaune while opening the refrigerator.

"Hey, Jaune. Buddy, friend, pal, amigo, and homie." Jaune could tell whenever Sun would use more than one noun to announce his friendship to him, something was in the mist.

Closing the fridge while pulling Blake's leftover supper, the blonde began sighing loudly to his chagrin. "What's going on this time in your world, Sun?"

"Nothing! Nothing much!" The tone of his voice indicated that he was lying. "Just a lovely day in the neighborhood. The birds are chirping and the dogs are barking."

"Let me guess," said Jaune. "You need a reason to bail because some girl you picked up is either a) has a boyfriend, b) isn't some girl, or c) I don't really know because I am too tired right now? Which is it today?"

A tiny crackle from his voice indicated that Sun was stalling. It wasn't long before the blonde Faunus answered. "Let's say if you can come and get me in the next...well, right now, I can give you something that is worth your while."

The blonde cursed under his breath. Knowing he didn't want to waste Blake's dish, he would make it to go on his way to work. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Please make haste," said Sun before hanging up.

_**Fifteen minutes later….**_

Jaune informed Goodwitch of his tardiness to work. Goodwitch didn't sound surprised and told him that she wouldn't dock his pay for his informing her. Instead, he would make it up to her by scrubbing the coffeehouse floors next weekend. He cursed under his breath once more for the sadist of a boss and for whatever Sun was doing. Only Oum knew what kind of debacle Sun placed himself in this time.

Sun Wukong is best friend number two. Despite attending the same high school, they weren't exactly in the same circles. Wukong and Jaune became friends whenever they started college. They both have a night class together. Unlike Jaune, Sun was studying Pre-Law.

With the blonde Faunus creating sex scandals and cover-ups before reaching the age of adulthood, he was meeting the necessary prerequisites for becoming a lawyer.

Jaune was fortunate that Sun's girlfriend-of-the-night lived closeby. He lowered the volume of the radio as he entered the historic subdivision. Most of the homes were Elizabethan-themed. The kind of people living here were doctors, lawyers, musicians, entertainers, and the like. In other words, the kind of money that Blake Belladonna's family had.

The house was long and narrow, perhaps only twelve feet wide at the front, but it stretched some thirty feet back like a giant shoebox. It was two stories high and had a one-story extension at the rear for the kitchen. The wooden framed sash windows were propped open with sticks and the brickwork, perhaps once a jaunty yellow, looked dirty with over a hundred years of London grime. A small rose garden had been planted in front, and it was obviously carefully planned and loved.

However, these were the words that came from his best friend number two. He wanted to draw out the details in case he needed a rescue. Jaune didn't waste any time as he kept the motor running. This wasn't the first time pulling Sun away from trouble and certainly wasn't going to be his last.

Jaune made a turn into the circular driveway. He positioned the car where the rear was facing the garage and the front was facing the street. Jaune kept the motor running. With his feet on the brake and the gear in parked, he waited on Sun's arrival in five, four, three, two….

A shower of shattered glass sparkled into the late morning air. Jaune saw the glass landing on the back window. Right on cue, the partially naked Sun jumped into the bushes. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he ran from the bushes and darted toward Jaune's car.

From the rearview mirror, Jaune could see a partially naked woman standing on the veranda. Jaune couldn't help how attractive the redhead looked. And it didn't help that her titties were a grand attraction. It mattered not as he returned to reality.

"You're foul for this, Sun," exclaimed the woman in distress.

Sun pointed at her. "The only thing that is foul is your pussy! You're lucky that I am not pressing charges and taking you to court!" He stomped his foot. "Waiting an entire week for this! That's false advertisement!"

"_I'm gonna kick your ass!" _

From his driver's side window, Jaune saw a large and tall brute carrying a baseball bat. Immediately, Jaune began shifting his gears into drive.

Sun screamed excitedly. "Suck on this tail, bitches!" He opened the door to the backseat and climbed inside. He turned to Jaune. "Drive now please!"

Jaune pressed the pedal as he mashed out of harm's way. He nearly collided with a garbage truck. He watched from a distance as the man wailing the baseball bat running after them. Sun whooped loudly by the excitement unfolding at this particular juncture.

"My Oum. Like straight out of a movie." Sun patted Jaune on his shoulder, thanking him for the shift rescue.

"Damn, Sun. It's never a dull day with you. Isn't it?"

"Me? I am a one-of-a-kind." Sun said pridefully. He was grateful that his phone and wallet were safe in his boxer pocket. Jaune could question it but decided against it. Sun scoffed while lowering the window. "Telling me that her pussy is A-1. More like an 'F'. An 'F' for funky."

"Who was the guy running after you? He's bigger than Cardin."

Sun was scratching behind his ear as he was fumbling to find his uniform. Once again, he was grateful that his best friend always kept a spare on him. "I don't know," he said while putting on his work shirt. "I think it was her boyfriend, Brent, Brian, Brit, I don't know? Somebody with a 'B' in their name."

"A brilliant Sun Wukong production," said the blonde. Jaune lowered the window so he could fill the cool Autumn air. Jaune shook his head as he proceeded to enter the interstate highway. "Damn, you are a good time, you know that?"

"May not be Lie Ren but hell, stick with me, kid. And things will happen."

"Like an STD or a weapon's charge?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sun picked up Jaune's tea from the console. "Blake made this? I can tell!" He sniffed the container. "Care for me to sip?"

"As long as your mouth didn't make any contact with her 'A-1 box."

He scoffed, raising his eyebrows. "White Bread, please. Sun doesn't lick the pearl." He took a sip of the tea, humming pleasantly by the taste. "Your Blake can make some great tea. At least her poor bastard of a boyfriend did one thing right when it comes to making the right decisions."

"I know this lowbrow, La Croix drinking, Birkenstock wearing Faunus isn't trying to start this morning," said Jaune as he was now itching for a cigarette. "What reason for me to not pull over and make you walk the dusty highway to work?"

The dusty blonde appeared unfazed. As he was finishing consuming the tea and tapping the side console with his free finger. "Ok! I can see that you are still touchy since this morning. My sincerest apologies."

Jaune couldn't stay mad at best friend number two. In the heart of hearts, Sun was a good friend. A bit of an asshole, a womanizer, homewrecker, definitely a homewrecker, but a good friend and the Jack-of-all-trades nonetheless.

"To make up for interrupting you on your possible Master-maid session with your well-endowed elven maidens, Jaune-_sama,_" said Sun with stars in his eyes. "How about backstage passes to the upcoming A-Kon in October?"

Jaune nearly swerved off the road when hearing about his favorite event, if not favorite holiday of the year. "A-Kon?!"

"Hmm, hmm."

"A-Kon?! As in _the_ holy anime grail of all anime conventions?"

"Yep! Yep!"

Trying to catch his breath, Jaune asked, "How? What?"

Sun leaned back as he felt accomplished for appeasing the angry dragon. "Let's say that I won't be showing my face in case that elven wrench was to bring her big brute to the convention."

Jaune coveted the envelope that was received to him. It mattered not that it came from Sun's boxer pocket.

"And relax, there are four backstage passes. So, you, Blake, and Yang can attend," said Sun assuringly.

"You can come as well," said Jaune. "You know you can dress up."

Sun waved his arms in disagreement. "Nah! You can enjoy playing pretend. The only reason I would go was because Red from earlier could sport a sexy Nejire Hadou from _My Hero Academia _and the human version of Applejack from _My Little Pony._"

"You wouldn't have her glamor shots, wouldn't you," asked Jaune. "For Blake and Yang to use as inspiration."

Sun chuckled. "For a man with morals, you fold under pressure when it comes to fandom."

"Guilty!"

_**Meanwhile….**_

Yang sat quietly along the row of other women waiting in life in the narrow hallway. It was a tiny studio near Downtown. Yang happened to find the job listing on her favorite porn site. She couldn't help but to accept her nymphomaniac personality. The world was her oyster and with that oyster, she was going to lick, suck, and fuck it until it becomes clean and favoring her.

She loves sex and enjoys every waking moment of it. However, it contrasted the love she has for her bumblebee and her dragonslayer.

Yang may have given Jaune a wee-bit of a lie of her looking for a job. In a sense, it was a job. According to the job listing, they were looking for a girl with bondage experience. With each video, they would pay her over $2000. It was a source of income and she was contributing to the household. With her undiscriminating of which person she was to bind and gag, the money was in the bag.

While scrolling through her phone, the door opened beside her.

"Angy Xiao? Angy Xiao?"

Yang heard her pseudonym being called. Precautious about the places she traveled and frequented, especially working in the sex industry, she would never use her real name. Unsure if there were any perverts lurking within the vicinity, especially she garnered the attention of both sexes. Sporting her black wig and green contacts, she shifted the beret on her head and stood up to enter the room.

The room was every shade of grey, from washed out concrete to almost steel-blue. Every line was straight, every corner sharp, and the chairs looking as comfortable as a train station bench.

"Have a seat, Ms. Xiao," said the woman that reminded Yang of GoGo Tomago from _Big Hero 6. _Speaking of which, she now knew what kind of kinky roleplay she wanted to do with Jaune when she gets her time alone with him.

"Thanks," replied Yang. She positioned herself in the center of chairs. Adjacent from her was where the woman walked to the desk.

"Thanks, Ms. Xiao for coming into today," said the woman. "My name is Ms. Ironwood but you can call me Leiko."

Yang nodded in compliance.

"I saw that you accepted our ad for the position of playing a mistress in our bondage film," said Leiko. "Is this what you are comfortable with?"

Yang placed her hands on her chest. "Yes, ma'am. As you can see from my resume, my line of work involves feminine arts, sexual arts, and femininity of sexual arts." She nodded in approval. "I worked as a phone sex operator (for a day) and I run my own site."

Leiko nodded while she was jotting down notes. "How comfortable are you with releasing your face to the public?"

"As long as I can keep a facade." Yang pulled her beret off. "As you can see, I am sporting a wig and contacts."

Leiko nodded. "That's fine! Our actors tend to keep their private and professional lives separate." She continued writing into her notebook. "Are you in school?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am attending university."

"Married? SIngle? In a relationship?"

"In a relationship?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Both!"

Leiko removed her glasses when hearing Yang's answer.

"I am in a polyamorous relationship," said Yang pridefully. She crossed her legs. She hoped that her polyamory wouldn't be a problem. Leiko shrugged her shoulders and continued writing into her notebook.

"Are you drug-free, STD free?"

Yang reached into her purse and passed her a file folder. "With the exception of taking marijuana, I don't use hard drugs and I have a clean slate with any diseases."

Leiko nodded as she continued writing. "Have you been convicted of a crime?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," said Yang.

"Have you been convicted of a crime?"

_**Hey, girls! Hate to be the bearer of bad news but Jaune is taken!**_

_Excuse me, yellow! Were we talking to you? Last time I checked, it was a free country._

_**And last time I checked, skank! Jaune is MY man. Not yours!**_

_Tch! Like he wants a gutter babe like you. Why don't you and that Faunus girl listen to folk music and get your liquor licenses?_

_Yang, dear. It's not worth it._

_**But Jaune!**_

_Don't let them get to you! Walking away is fine. You know I love you. You too, Blake!_

_**You know what, girls. I won't dignify that with a response.**_

_Yeah! For your mouth is filled with carpet, you 'dyke'._

Yang released a tiny, nervous smile. "Not to _your_ knowledge!"

Leiko stared at Yang. A momentary silence ensued. A bit of sweat was pouring from Yang's face until she saw Leiko nodding.

"Ok! Ok!" Leiko was talking with herself. "I think this can work." She looked at Yang. "How would you feel if you want to start working immediately?"

Yang became titillated. She often questioned how her charm immediately enamored someone to immediately give her a job. It mattered not as she smiled. "Yes! I can do so!"

Leiko clapped her hands. "Great! Honestly, after looking at your glamour shots and the sample video you've sent us, we felt you were the right person." Leiko closed her notebook and put on her glasses. "Do you have free time today to do a video? We will happily pay you following the video."

"I think I can take a day off."

Leiko nodded in approval as she walked over to shake Yang's hand. "Leiko Ironwood. Director and CEO of Ironwood Films. Glad to be in business with you, Yang!"

Yang's smile faded.

"Relax! No one outside the studio is going to know," said Leiko. "However, for tax purposes, we needed your information. You may fool the perverts but you can't fool the government."

"Sure," said Yang with a nervous smile.

"Step this way with me, Ms. Long," said Leiko. "We will take you to your dressing room and you can get dressed. We will have make-up and all to take care of you."

Yang smiled, especially when knowing she was going to be treated like a movie star.

Yang followed Leiko out of the interview room and back into the hallway. While they were walking, Leiko turned to face Yang. "I have a question?"

"Sure, Leiko!"

"The person we are involving is an average Joe, per se."

Yang didn't mind. She knew that there were films in which actors would involve everyday life kind of people. "I don't mind that. I am used to impromptu. Kind of my specialty."

"Great! The person we've chosen is a bit of nervous kind of guy. Despite that, he was willing to participate."

"A guy with a submissive personality disorder?"

"Sounds about right," said Leiko. She paused when seeing someone entering the room. "As a matter of fact, there he is walking by. He will be your person to enslave."

Yang's smile faded away once more when seeing the person-in-question. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Daddy?! Why are you here? Oh, Oum in heaven! Not again!_

_**To be continued….**_

_**BD: Poor Yang! Not another encounter with her Father Dearest. As if the gods are telling her a message.**_

_**GOTA: Honestly, I am trying to make humor with these stories. Shticks and what-not!**_

_**BD: Like Goodwitch's unrelenting wits with Jaune? Or what is Blake doing whenever the story isn't focusing on her? Why does Yang keep setting herself up with these jobs?**_

_**GOTA: I can see myself with the jokes of Yang's neverending search for jobs and Blake's absence whenever a job is discussed! Be that as it may, this comedy shall continue. There are many ideas that can be done.**_

_**BD: Looking forward to it! Stay tuned!**_


End file.
